Passion
by StarGirl03
Summary: What happens when Tessa finds herself alone in the library with Will? Will she be able to resist him or will her longing for him overrule her anger?


Tessa sat in the library as she did almost every evening. The gray clouds and drizzle outside matched her mood; Jem was unwell again and after hours of sitting by his bedside Charlotte had ushered Will and Tessa out to rest.

The book she had been reading sat on her lap but she could not concentrate on reading any further. Her mind swirled with thoughts. Thoughts about Nate and how he had betrayed her. Thoughts about Jem and his illness. And there, in the back of her mind was the ever present Will Herondale. She often thought about him these days, especially since they had hardly spoken for what felt like an eternity.

A soft cough brought her back to the warm library and as she lifted her eyes she was met by his midnight blue eyes which seemed to glow in the dim light.

"He's going to be okay. Charlotte said he just needs to rest now." Will's voice was so soft and so inviting, she wanted to keep him with her. To talk to him.

"Oh, thank you." She tried to smile back but knew she probably looked as though she was in pain.

"What are you reading?" He gestured to the book in her lap. She looked down at the pages of the _Codex _and her cheeks flushed. She'd read the same pages over and over, knowing that nothing would change but letting the words stab her every time. Before she could stop him, Will had picked up the book and his eyes were scanning the pages. "Ah. I see." He gazed at her over the top of the book and she could see the tops of his cheeks flush. He knew that she was doing this to herself because of him. He'd hurt her and he could not take back what he had said.

"I don't know why I keep reading it-" she blurted trying to defend herself.

"You are searching for an answer. I'm afraid this book does not have the answers to your questions." The words were so simple, yet so true. She'd read the book from cover to cover many times and there was never any clue as to how she was like that.

He turned to put the book back on its shelf.

"Will! What are you doing?" She rose to her feet in protest.

"Tess…" He whispered turning to face her. They stared at each other, lost in the other's eyes. He was so enchanting, the way he stood there, looking at her. His beautiful features and those stunning eyes would have attracted anyone who looked at him, yet here he was, staring across a room at her. She felt overwhelmed by him.

She waited for him to continue his sentence but no words followed.

Before she knew what was happening Will had closed the gap between them and was standing caressing her face with his long fingers. She could feel his breath on her face and she struggled to control her own breathing. Her heart pounded in her chest like a prisoner banging on the bars of their cell longing to be free.

Suddenly, his lips brushed against hers, soft and inviting. Then gently he pressed his lips against hers. She returned the kiss eagerly, knowing that this was what she had been longing for. Their lips moved together in synchronization as the kiss became deeper and more desperate.

Will moaned softly against Tessa's lips as his hands clutched onto the back of her dress. Her own hands found their way into his hair. He pushed her back against the nearest wall and his hands stared to explore her body. She could not breathe. She clung to his firm, muscular body and let his lips leave hers to travel to her neck where he became leaving a trail of soft, skin tingling kisses. Tessa pulled his face back up to hers so she could kiss him again with everything she had. Their bodies pressed together and her arms encircled his neck. He grabbed at her dress as though he wanted to rip the thing off her right there in the library.

"Tesssssssssss!" He moaned her name against her lips which made her heart skip a beat. She was here, with Will, being kissed like she'd never imagined anyone could be kissed. She could hear movement in the corridor but she was unable to move. She could not bring herself to end the kiss.

Will heard the noise too and groaned, still kissing Tessa. He knew he would have to stop but all he could feel was Tessa's body against his, her hands round his neck. He didn't want to end the kiss but slowly he pulled away and gazed at the girl in his arms. She looked up at him her eyes pleading with him to come back to her.

"Shh." Will breathed in Tessa's ear. They waited and sure enough the library doors slowly swung open. Someone was going to come in and find Tessa backed against a wall with Will's arms around her but she did not care. This was the place she longed to be. In his arms.

"Will? Tessa?" Charlotte's voice floated into the library and her face appeared round the door just as Will managed to untangle himself from Tessa. "Oh good, you're both here." Tessa guessed that Charlotte had an idea of what had been happening as both her and Will looked flushed but if she did, she did not mention it. "Jem is awake." She turned and left Will and Tessa gazing at each other.

"Come." Will held out his hand for Tessa to take and they walked to Jem's room together. They stopped just outside the room and Will turned to her and squeezed her hand gently. Then he leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips before pushing open Jem's door and letting her hand slip from his.


End file.
